


Scratch that

by sadreamer



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Cat/Human Hybrids, Comedy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Romance
Language: Български език
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadreamer/pseuds/sadreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бамбам е котешки хибрид и като такъв му се дава уникален шанс да учи в едно от най-известните, частни  училища в страната. Свитото, наивно коте, привлича вниманието на младия, богат наследник Марк, който не е свикнал да му се отказва, когато поиска нещо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Бамбам чакаше притеснено пред кабинета по история, сивата му, на черни ивици опашка, мятайки се нервно напред - назад зад него. Ушите му, които имаха същата окраска, се опитваха да уловят нещо от разговорите, които идваха от вътре, без особен успех, отделните думи, смесвайки се в неразбираема какафония от звуци.

– Ти ли си Бамбам? – попита някой зад него и хибрида подскочи, ушите му схлупвайки се. Дори не беше усетил приближаването на възрастния мъж, който му се усмихваше мило и вършеше много добра работа в това да се прави, че не забелязва опашката и ушите му. Ако всички бяха като него, може би в това училище нямаше да е толкова зле.

Може би.

– Да, сър – каза сковано Бамбам, покланяйки се леко.

– Какво добре възпитано момче – похвали го мъжът и Бамбам пламна, не свикнал да чува комплименти. – Виждам, че с теб няма да имам проблеми с дисциплината.

– Не, сър – поклати яростно глава хибрида.

– Аз съм господин Ян и преподавам история – представи се мъжа, протягайки ръката си напред и Бамбам побърза да я стисне. – Видях досието ти от миналото училище и трябва да кажа, че съм впечатлен. Надявам се тук да успеем да развием още повече, това, което ти е дадено от природата.

– И аз се надявам на същото, сър – отговори Бамбам, играейки си с пръстите си.

– Готов ли си да срещнеш новия си клас? – попита господин Ян.

Дали беше готов? Никак даже.

– Да, сър.

– Да влизаме тогава.

Господинът по история отвори вратата и пристъпи вътре, следвам плътно от хибрида, които бе забил погледа си напред, не поглеждайки към съучениците си, които бяха замлъкнали в мига, в който вратата се отвори.

***

– Можеш ли да правиш задно салто? – попита го любопитно Джаксън и Бамбам с мъка се задържа да не завърти очите си.

– Не.

– А да скачаш от високо и да падаш на ръцете си?

– Абсолютно не.

– А дали-

– Джаксън, за Бога, остави горкото момче на мира! – възкликна Шуга, присвивайки очи предупредително.

Бамбам му изпрати благодарен поглед.

– Просто ми е любопитно! – защити се Джаксън и се нацупи, започвайки да рови из храната си.

– Има интернет за това – напомни му Шуга.

– Да, до който почти нямаме достъп, забрави ли?

– Каква трагедия. Сигурен съм, че instagram ще продължи да съществува и без теб – подразни го Шуга, режейки ново парченце от телешкия си котлет.

– Само ти така си мислиш.Фенките сигурно вече ронят горчиви сълзи – възкликна драматично и Бамбам прехапа устните си, опитвайки да не се засмее.

– Горкото момче, вече е в делириум – поклати Шуга и Джаксън му изпрати гаден поглед.

– И като говорихме за момичета – започна Джаксън и за ужас на Бамбам се обърна отново към него. – Ти имаш ли си приятелка?

– Какво? Не! – възкликна хибрида, бузите му наливайки се с червено.

Джаксън повдигна едната си вежда.

– Приятел тогава?

– М-Моля?!

Шуга изцъка с език и ритна под масата приятеля си.

– Това пък за какво беше?! – изрева Джаксън, навеждайки се надолу, за да потърка удареното си кокалче.

– Защото си пъхаш носа там, където не ти е работата.

– Та кой не би бил привилегирован от това моят нос да бъде в неговата работа?

Бамбам се задави със сока, който пиеше, започвайки да кашля.

Шуга се пресегна през кръглата маса и започна да го тупа по гърба.

– Видя ли какво направи? – тросна се той на Джаксън.

– Аз пък каква вина имам?

– Просто млъкни.

– Живеем в свободна страна и ти не можеш да ми кажеш да замълча!

– Но мога да разпространя снимките от последното ти парти – усмихна се гадничко Шуга и това бе достатъчно да затвори устата на Джаксън, който се отпусна на стола си, кръстосвайки ръце пред гърдите си сърдито. – Добре ли си?  
– обърна се Шуга към Бамбам и котката кимна. – Не му обръщай внимание. Няма филтър между мозъка и устата.

Джаксън изхъмка и Бамбам се засмя, чувствайки гърлото си все още малко раздразнено.

Сутринта беше минала по - добре от колкото беше очаквал и въпреки любопитните погледи, които усещаше върху себе си, никой бе беше проявил грубост или какъвто и да е намек за расизъм. Господин Ян го беше настанил до Шуга, който му се представи и му предложи да му бъде гид за деня и Бамбам нямаше как да откаже. Единствения проблем, че Шуга бе в комплект с Джаксън, който бе не беше лошо момче, по скоро шумно момче и на Бамбам щеше да му отнеме малко време, за да свикне с този факт.

След история има химия, а след нея и алгебра и докато стана време за обяд, хибрида се почуства напълно изтощен, стомаха му обаждайки се в шумен протест през всяка втора секунда, за голямо забавление на Джаксън, който не пропусна шанса да се пошегува.

Когато звънецът удари, индикирайки за края на двойните часове алгебра, двете момчета го поведоха към столовата, присъединявайки се към морето от зелени униформи. От време на време, Бамбам чуваше думи като 'котка' и 'хибрид', но нищо по - лошо и това го успокои до някъде, отпускайки опънатите му нерви.

Столовата се оказа огромна, кръгла зала в която имаше поставени много маси и вече беше полу-пълна, навсякъде носейки се звукът от разговори.

– Да се наредим на опашката, а после ще си намерим място – каза Шуга и Бамбам кимна, тръгвайки след него и Джаксън.

Разнообразието от храна наистина го изненада. Имаше от всичко, като се започнеше от обикновени храни като пица, хамбургери и пържени картофки и се стигнеше до ястия като варени омари, миди с паста, хайвер и какво ли още не.

Очите на Бамбам веднага се спряха върху печената скумрия, чиято миризма лесно можеше да различи, облизвайки несъзнателно устни.

Шуга се ухили, когато видя рибата в подноса му, но не коментира нищо, за което Бамбам му беше благодарен.

Успяха да си намерят място сравнително лесно в дъното на залата, полу - скрити от саксия с огромен фикус.

– Знаеш ли кой е съквартиранта ти? – попита го Шуга, бутайки таблата си настрани, приключил с обяда.

– Не обърнах вниманието на табелката, но момчето, което ми заведе до общежитията и ми показа стаята, спомена нещо за Марк - повдигна рамене Бамбам, за малко забравил, че трябва да споделя стаята си, което нямаше да е нещо ново за него, като се имаше предвид това, че беше израснал в приют за хибриди, но за първи път щеше да живее с човек.

– Марк? – повтори след него Шуга и Бамбам не можа да не забележи презрителната нотка в гласа му. – Марк Туан?

– Не знам... Предполагам?

– Леле, изобщо не ти завиждам – зацъка с език Джаксън, който явно бе решил, че периода му за мълчание бе изтекъл. – Този е голям задник.

– Толкова зле? – намръщи се Бамбам.

Естествено, ама естествено, че все нещо трябваше да се обърка.

– Родителите му са много богати – каза вместо отговор Шуга.

– Мислех, че всички, които учат са такива – промърмори Бамбам, чието настроение, вече бе помръкнало.

– Да, но той на практика е билионер. Сещаш се с частните острови и яхтите. Дори не си знае парите – Джаксън изкара портативна конзола и я включи, потраквайки с пръсти по масата, докато чакаше играта му да зареди. – Няма да се учудя, ако си бърше задника със стотачки. Учудвам се, че са решили да те настанят точно при него.

– Страхотно – въздъхна Бамбам и също бутна таблата си, оставяйки недоядената си риба. Беше изгубил апетит.

– Спокойно – побърза да го успокои Шуга, потупвайки ги по рамото му леко и Бамбам трепна, ушите му снишавайки се, не свикнал с чуждите докосвания. Шуга побърза да отдръпне ръката си, по шията му появявайки се червени петна. – Съжалявам. Исках да кажа, че ако не му обръщаш внимание, няма какво да ти направи. А ако наистина те притеснява, винаги можеше да се обърнеш към училищното ръководство и да помолиш да те преместят в друга стая. Няма да ти откажат.

Това донякъде успя да поуспокои хибрида, но едно досадно, малко гласче в главата му, не спираше да му повтаря, че нещата в живота му, никога не се подреждаха така както ги искаше.

***

Успя да се прибере в стаята си едва в късния следобед, Шуга и Джаксън сбогувайки се с него на първия етаж на общежитията, където беше и стаята, която двамата споделяха. Бамбам остана за малко загледан в гърбовете ми, непознато чувство на ревност, обземайки го изведнъж. Наистина му се искаше и той да споделя стая с някой толкова близък.

Осъзна, че се е зазяпал едва, когато чу затварянето на вратата. С тежка въздишка продължи нагоре по стълбите, плъзгайки ръце по перилата, опашката му извила се надолу.

Докато стигна до третия етаж, вече бе плувнал в пот и реши, че преди да започне да разпакова багажи си - който и без това не беше кой знае колко - е да си вземе душа. Надяваше се да има топло вода.

Стъпките му отекваха тихо по коридора, очите му спирайки се върху табелките с имена, сложени върху еднаквите, дървени врати. Чудеше се как ли ще реагират момчетата, които ги обитават, когато научат, че на техния етаж са настанили хибрид.

Макар че неговият вид, вече имаше равни права с човешката популация, все още се намираха хора, които смятаха, че хибридите не са нищо повече от роби, които са длъжни да им служат и нямат право на никакъв глас. Беше много трудно да си намериш квартира или работа, а за някаква по - отговорна позиция и дума не можеше да стане. Затова повечето хибриди се принуждаваха да се събират в комуни, в които всеки член допринасяше за общата прехраната и плащането на сметки. Повечето комуни се намираха в покрайнините на градовете в стари къщи, които иначе никой би наел.

Бамбам беше израснал в приют за хибриди и двамата му родители починали при автомобилна катастрофа. Дори и сред своите, той се чувстваше различен, не успявайки да намери мястото си там. Другите деца го избягваха, взимайки естествената му стеснително за пренебрежение, измисляйки едно от едно по - обидни имена зад гърба му.

Колкото и странно да бе, единствено нещо, на което истински се наслаждаваше Бамбам, бе училището и той влагаше цялата си страст и енергия в него, изненадвайки учителите си. Беше първи по успех на всеки изпит и това скоро привлече вниманието на правилните хора. Един ден, когато се прибра общата стая, с която споделяше с още четири хибрида, на леглото го чакаше голям, бял плик с емблемата на Академия 'Брауни'.

Останалото беше история.

Най - накрая, Бамбам се спря пред врата на собствената си стая, погледа му спирайки се върху табелката.

Марк / Бамбам

Опашката му мятайки се нервно зад него, хибрида натисна бравата, решавайки, че няма нужда да чука, за да влезе..

Вътре го посрещна гробна тишина и Бамбам пристъпи напред облекчено, затваряйки вратата внимателно след себе си. Събу обувките си и ги подреди внимателно отстрани прага.

Помещението не беше кой знае колко голямо. В двата противоположни края бяха поставени две еднакви легла, по едно бюро и малки еднокрилни гардероби.. Над леглата имаше етажерки за книги, а отстрани малки, нощни шкафчета. Отдясно на Бамбам имаше врата, която водеше към банята и това беше всичко.

Хибрида се запъти към своето легло, сядайки на изненадващо мекия матрак, хвърляйки уморен поглед към малкото куфарче и кожената чанта, подпрени едно до друго в долния край на леглото. Нямаше желание за нищо. Изхлузи училищната си раница и я запрати към тях, изпъвайки тялото си назад, краката му все още докосвайки земята.

Точно над него се намираше единия от двата големи прозореца и Бамбам извъртя главата си към него, заглеждайки се към сините небеса в който лениво плаваха пухкави, бели облаци. Прозореца беше полу - открехнат и мириса на гора и просто зелено, галеше обонянието на хибрида, който не беше свикнал на такава тишина и спокойствие, израснал в големия град, където шумът от колите и хората бе като един никога не изчезващ бакграунд.

Няколко минути по - късно, полу-заспал момчето си спомни планът за банята и въпреки нежеланието да се изправи от о, толкова мекото легло Бамбам се изправи, посягайки към куфари, разкопчавайки ципа му, за да намери хавлия и някои от дрехите, които обикновено носеше щом се прибереше в приюта.

 

Повечето бяха от дарения и никога с точния размер за него, но на харизан кон, зъбите не се гледат, както обичаше да повтаря наставника им на недоволните хибриди, на които им се налагаше да прекарат още една година, носейки дрехите, които други бяха изхвърли.

Бамбам успя да събере всичко, което му трябваше на купчинка в ръцете си и се запъти към банята, не искайки да рискува да се преоблича в стаята.

***

– И все още не си го виждал? – Джаксън попита любопитно, полу - излегнал се върху тревата, главата му в скута на Шуга, който изглеждаше странно примерен със ситуацията, което навяваше мисълта, че това не беше първия път в който се случваше. – Едва ли има толкова много часове.

– Сигурно е при приятелчето си – изсумтя Шуга, чийто гръб беше опрян в дънера на огромния дъб, под който бяха седнали.

Бамбам повдигна рамене с колкото незаинтересованост, колкото успя да измайстори, не искайки да си признае, че вече няма търпение да види съквартиранти, най - вече, за да разбере дали наистина е такъв надут задник, какъвто си го бяха представили или грешаха за него..

– Ще е добре за теб, ако се случва по - често, нали? – каза замислено Джаксън. – Ще имаш стаята само за себе си.

– Предполагам – намръщи се Бамбам, който откъсна стрък трева и започна да го върти между пръстите си, вперил невиждащ поглед в него. – До колко часа имаме право да сме навън?

– До девет – каза Шуга и затвори очи, изпускайки удовлетворена въздишка, когато нощния бриз, разроши бретона му. – Но после можеш да дойдеш в нашата стая, ако искаш. Принципно трябва да сме загасили светлините до дванадесет, но никой не проверява.

Бамбам прехвърли тази мисъл в главата си, но колкото и привлекателна да беше, не можеше вечно да бяга. Така или иначе, все някога трябваше да се прибере.

– Не, благодаря все пак. Мисля да си легна рано.

– Скучно – засмя се Джаксън и Шуга го перна по рамото. – Добре де, сериозно, стига си ме удрял.

– Тогава спри да се дразниш с Бамбам.

– Не се дразня, просто го закачам.

– То сякаш има някаква разлика. 

– Няма нищо – размаха ръце Бамбам и опашката му рефлексивно последва движението. – Благодарен съм ви, че ме поканихте тук.

С тях все още се чувстваше леко като в небрано лозе. Сякаш имаше някаква невидима граница, която не можеше да премине. Някаква неестественост, едва забележима на повърхността, която разкриваше, че никой от тях все още не се беше отпуснал.

– Поляната не е наша – усмихна се Шуга.

– Не говорех-

– Знам това – прекъсна го Шуга мило. – Няма за какво да ни благодариш. За това са приятелите, нали?

Бамбам не може да потисне широката си усмивка, думата 'приятели' , карайки в стомаха му да започнат да пърхат пеперуди.

Може би, тази граница не беше чак толкова трудно непреодолима.

– Гладен съм – изхленчи Джаксън и Шуга извъртя очите си.

– Отиди да вземеш нещо от столовата тогава.

– Мързи ме, ти го направи.

– Мечтай си.

– Тогава Бамбам да отиде..

– Бамбам може да се загуби.

Джаксън се извъртя на една страна и се изправи в седнало положение, разрошвайки косата си с раздразнение.

– Защо животът ми е толкова жесток? – възкликна той драматично и Шуга и Бамбам споделиха развеселени погледи.

***

С късмета на Бамбам, първия път в който видя известния си съквартирант в плът и кръв, беше и първия път, когато го видя без дрехи, само тънка хавлия, препасана през кръста му.

Двамата се вторачиха един в друг, Бамбам опитвайки да задържи погледа си само на лицето на високото момче, без да го плъзва по гърдите и плочките на гърдите, по които все още имаше капчица вода, които хващаха изкуствената светлина на лампата над тях и се спускаха надолу, докато не се скриеха под хавлията, която сякаш можеше да се свлече и с най - лек-

Добре, вършеше много лоша работа с това с погледа.

За разлика от него, Марк дори не си направи труда да се прикрие, че го оглежда от главата до петите, очите му спирайки се за няколко секунди по - дълго върху ушите на хибрида, нещо като интерес, проблясвайки в тях.

– Здравей – наруши пръв тишината Бамбам, гласа му излизайки малко по - пискливо от колкото му се искаше.

Марк кимна, лицето му неразгадаемо и беше наистина неловко, защото и двамата знаеха имената си, но това дали означаваше, че трябва да пропуснат запознаването?

– Казвам се Бамбам – реши все пак да се представи хибрида, стоейки неловко на прага.

– Затвори вратата - проговори най - накрая Марк и гласът му бе по - дълбок от колкото беше очаквал Бамбам, едва секунди по - късно, осъзнавайки какво му беше казано.

– Съжалявам! - възкликна панирано хибрида и побърза да бутне вратата към себе си, усещайки как бузите му се наливат с кръв.

Когато се обърна обратно, Марк вече се бе отишъл до гардероба си, махайки хавлията без никаква притеснение, че не е сам.

Бамбам изскимтя засрамено и се обърна към стената, не искайки нищо повече от това земята под краката му да се разтвори и да го погълне.

– Какво, по дяволите, правиш? – каза рязко Марк и Бамбам подскочи, осмелявайки се да надникне над рамото си.

Съквартиранта му все още беше гол нагоре, но поне носеше боксерки.

– Н-Нищо – заекна хибрида, решавайки да се разсее със събуването на изтърканите си кецове.

– Знаеш ли, че имаш дупка на долнището и се пада точно на дупето ти?  
Бамбам се изправи рязко и се извъртя, покривайки с длани малките си, задни части, притискайки се към стената.

Марк избухна в смях.

– Шегува се, просто се шегувах.

Бамбам изду бузи ядно, опашката му започвайки да се мята напред - назад.

– Знаех това! – изсъска и се приближи до леглото си, обръщайки му гръб показно. Издърпа куфара си и отиде до гардероба, отваряйки ципа. След банята му се беше приспало, слънчевите лъчи, нахлуващи през прозореца, който беше отворил, греейки приятно лицето му. Два часа по - късно се събуди от ожесточено чукане по вратата му, което го накара да подскочи на леглото, дезориентиран и объркан къде точно се намира. Оказа се, че е Джаксън, който го покани – по точно му заяви, че трябва да дойде – навън и Бамбам не виждаше причина защо да му откажи, решавайки че подреждането на оскъдния му багаж може да изчака до после.

– Името ми е Марк – представи се другото момче, последните остатъци смеха изчезнали от гласът му, макар че пак можеха да се доловят игривите нотки, които се криеха зад представянето. – Но можеш да ме нарича господарю, ако ти е по удобно.

Бамбам се обърна към него, фиксирайки го с присвити очи.

– Ах, колко сладко. Опашката ти е настръхнала.

Борейки се с гнева и срама си, Бамбам се върна отново към подреждането на дрехите си, решавайки, че игнорирането е най - добрата стратегия и рано или късно на другия ще му писне от тази игра.

Колко грешеше само.

– Знаеш ли, вкъщи имаме котка – продължи Марк и по изскърцването на матрака, Бамбам предположи, че е седнал на леглото. – Истинска, имам предвид, не хибрид. Обича да скача върху всичко, което се мърда и да го галят под гушата.

– Добре за него – промърмори Бамбам, чудейки се защо, по дяволите, му казват това. Беше свършил с тениските и се зае с панталоните, правейки физиономия, когато осъзна, че повечето му са черни. Може би, щеше да може да отдели малко пари от стипендията за някой друг чифт. Щеше да е приятно веднъж да може да носи нещо, което не бе втора ръка.

– За нея, всъщност. Та, чудех се, ти къде обичаш да те галят?

Ръцете на Бамбам замръзнаха в куфара му. Не можеше да е чул правилно, нали?

– Сигурно опашка е 'не' зона, нали?

– К-какво? – заекна Бамбам, извръщайки се отново към Марк, които се бе облегнал на ръцете си назад, мускулите на корема му изпъквайки. – За какво, мътните да те вземат, говориш?

– За това къде обичаш да те докосват, когато правиш секс, коте – усмихна му той с полу-усмивка, която Бамбам намираше едновременно за секси и за дразнеща, объркан от реакциите в собственото си тяло. – О, изчерви се. Не ми казвай, че си девствен?

– Това не е твоя работа – промърмори Бамбам, връщайки се отново към дрехите, напълно наясно, че погледът на Марк бе насочен към него, на практика прогаряйки дупки в тила му.

– Правилно. Не е – каза лениво Марк. – Поне не все още.

Бамбам преглътна, на секунда от това да попита, какво трябваше да означава това, но не. И без това не беше сигурен, че иска да знае отговора.


	2. Chapter 2

Следващите няколко седмици минаха спокойно или толкова спокойно, колкото можеше да бъде със съквартирант като Марк. Бамбам свикна с късните излизания на другото момче, което отиваше кой знае къде. Свикна и с постоянния поток от хора в стаята им. Свикна дори с лошия, музикален вкус.

Това, с което не можеше да свикне обаче, бяха онези погледи на Марк, които усещаше върху себе си от време на време. Погледи, от които кожата му пламваше и стомахът му се свиваше от някакво непознато чувство, което не можеше да обясни с думи. И изведнъж хибрида се чувстваше така, сякаш собственото му тяло бе чуждо и трудно за управление. Опашката му се мяташе наляво надясно неконтролируемо, а колкото и да се опитваше да държи ушите си изправени, те килваха на една страна, издавайки неудобството на собственика си.

– Не исках да те притискам или нещо, но да ти е минавало през акъла, възможността, че може, сещаш се, да го харесваш? – бе вметнал прекалено небрежно един Джаксън, когато двамата бяха сами в импровизирания парк в двора на училището.

Бамбам изсъска гневно, козината му настръхвайки и Джаксън побърза да се отдръпне, вдигайки ръце във въздуха в знак, че се предава. Повече не повдигна темата, но колкото и да се насилваше, Бамбам не можа да забрави думите му и те се въртяха всяка нощ в главата му, докато лежеше в леглото си, слушайки тихото дишане на Марк, който си спеше най - спокойно, негодникът. Дали беше възможно да го харесва? И слепец можеше да види, че Марк е привлекателен и имаше тялото, за което повече хора биха убили, но също така притежаваше и ужасен характер и си мислеше, че слънцето изгрява от задника му.

‘Не’, решаваше в тези моменти Бамбам, тупайки ненужно грубо възглавницата си, сякаш това щеше да я направи по - мека, ‘Предпочитам плъхове да изядат опашката ми, пред това да си падна по някой като него’.

И след тези донякъде успокояващо сигурни мисли, Бамбам успяваше да заспи, само за да се събуди и целия процес да се повтори отново.  
Беше изтощително.

А и с приближаването на декември, идваше и друго нещо, за което започваше да се притеснява.

Периода на разгонване на хибридите.

 

***

 

– Разбирам притеснението ви, младежо, но мога да ви уверя, че страховете ви са безпочвени – усмихна му се заместник директорката, очевидно и тя, чувствайки се неудобно от темата. – В момента на последния етаж на общежитията не живее никой и ще ви предоставим някоя от стаите там. Предполагам, за останалото неща, може да се оправите сами, нали?

Бамбам се изчерви, свивайки се в стола си.

Като стана въпрос за неловки теми за разговор.

– Да, разбира се – изрече на един дъх, изкашляйки се, за да прочисти гласът си. – Много съм ви благодарен и съжалявам за неудобството, което създавам.  
Погледът на жената омекна и усмивката и стана по - истинска. Отпусна се назад в стола си и преплете пръсти в скута си.

– Няма за какво да се извинявате. Бяхме подготвени, когато решихме да ви предложим стипендия в нашето училище – каза му тя мило и Бамбам изведнъж изпита вълна от благодарност. – Нито пък има от какво да се срамувате. Това е съвсем нормално нещо и не трябва да се притеснявате от собствената си биология.

– Ще се опитам да го запомня – усмихна и се Бамбам и се изправи от мястото си, премятайки раницата си през рамото. – Благодаря, че ме приехте.

– За мен беше удоволствие да мога да ви помогна. Не се колебайте да се обърнете към мен, ако имате въпроси или проблеми. И минете през лазарета. Мисля, че медицинската сестра има неща, който може да са ви от полза.

Бамбам и се поклони и излезе от кабинета и затваряйки леко тежката,направена от дъбово дърво, врата след себе си.

Е, не беше чак толкова зле.

До деня на разгонването му, оставаше още седмица и половина.

 

***

 

– Изглеждаш малко зачервен. Сигурен ли си, че си добре?

Бамбам кимна с глава и духна един паднал точно пред очите му кичур, опитвайки да се концентира достатъчно, за да успее да напише поне някои от нещата, които учителят по икономика казваше.

– Ако искаш мога да дойда с теб до медицинската сестра? – продължи да шепти настойчиво Шуга и хибрида не можа да задържи раздразнената си въздишка. Оценяваше загрижеността на приятеля си, наистина го правеше, но сериозно му идваше до гуша от това майчинско държание. А и последното, което му трябваше в момента, бе да го накажат, за говорене в час.

Май наистина не трябваше да посещава днешните часове.

По негови сметки, не трябваше да се разгони по - рано от втори декември, което означаваше, че има два дни. Но първите признаци вече бяха налице и включваха по - висока телесна температура и обилно потене. Умираше от глад постоянно, без значение с колко неща пълнеше таблата си. Слава Богу, все още нямаше сексуални проблеми, ако не се броеше по продължителната сутрешна ерекция, за която се погрижваше всяка сутрин в банята, след което опитвайки се да игнорира знаещия поглед на Марк, когато излизаше от там.

И да, Марк. Все по - трудно му беше да подтиска реакциите на тялото си, когато беше по - близо до другото момче.

Единственото нещо, което го успокояваше, бе че от утре щеше да се заключи в дадената му стая, където щеше да остани за цяла седмица. Единствената, на която щеше да й е позволено да го посещава, беше медицинската сестра, която щеше да има и задачата да му носи храна и нужните медикаменти, който подтискаха до някъде ефекта на разгонването. Което в превод означаваше, че Бамбам щеше да успее да задоволи животинското си желание за съвокупляване и само със собствената си ръка.

Каква забава само.

– Бамбам! – прошепна малко по - силно Йонги, прекъсвайки потока на мислите му.

– За Бога! Добре съм! – възкликна Бамбам и чак след секунда осъзна, че да вика по средата на часа не бе особено добра идея.

– Много мило от вас да споделите с нас това, млади момко – каза подигравтелно господин Колинс и измежду класът се чу приглушен кикот. – Вероятно, щом можете да си позволите да не внимавате в час, знаете отговора на въпроса, който зададох?

Бамбам преглътна и Йонги му изпрати извинителен поглед.

Да, определено не трябваше да идва.

 

***

 

– Виж ти, кой е довял вятърът.

Бамбам застина на прага, проклинайки проклетия си късмет. Беше се освободил от последния час, само за да може да събере нещата, които щяха да му трябват на спокойствие и да се изнесе преди Марк да се е върнал, но естествено, че той щеше да бъде тук.

– Кой го казва – промърмори хибрида и примерно влезе вътре, трясвайки вратата. – Пак ли избяга от часовете?

– Защо? Да не би да се притесняваш за мен? – ухили се Марк, сваляйки надолу списанието, което четеше, опънат на леглото си. Очите му се впериха в лицето на Бамбам и хибрида усети как по гърба плъзват тръпки. Опасно. Това беше много опасно.

– Сигурно. Ако това е твоята дума за безразличие – тросна се Бамбам, но от думите му липсваше плам. Захвърли чантата си към собственото си легло и отиде до гардероба си, разтваряйки го.

– Ако наистина ти беше толкова безразлично, нямаше да питаш, нали? – не пропусна шанса си Марк, изправяйки се в седнало положение. – Какво правиш?  
– Не виждаш ли? – заяде се Бамбам, изкарвайки още едно долнище. Два чифта трябваше да му стигнат, а и без това повечето време щеше да бъде без дрехи. Сега малко бельо и някоя друга тениска.

– Защо си събираш дрехите? – не се отказа Марк, усмивката му изчезнала от лицето.

– Местя се – пошегува се сухо Бамбам, изплезил език в концентрация. Знаеше, че има една синя тениска, която бе толкова удобна, колкото и широка, но бъркотията по шкафовете , не правеше задачата за откриването и особено лесна. – Можеш да го отпразнуваш с купон. Отново ще имаш стаята само за себе си.

Отговор не последва и това заинтригува Бамбам и той извъртя към глава назад.

Марк се беше изправил и стоеше на крачка от него, очите му, блестейки гневно.

Сега пък какъв му беше проблема?

– Никъде няма да ходиш - заяви съквартиранта му студено, сякаш думите му бяха закон, който не можеше да бъде нарушен. – Оставаш тук.

Бамбам се засмя глухо, опитвайки се да не обръща внимание на това, колко по - дълбок бе станал гласът на Марк.

– Съжалявам, че трябва да те разочаровам, но последния път като проверих, ти не ми беше собственик - каза колкото спокойно можеше и отново навря глава в гардероба, топлината в корема му, плъзвайки и по цялото му тяло. Трябваше да се омита от тук. – Просто си гледай живота, а аз ще гледам моя.

Бамбам не предвиди силната ръка, която го издърпа назад и едва не го събори на земята. Светът се обърна с краката нагоре и някакси се озова върху леглото на Марк, самият той надвесил се над него, дланите му подпрени от двете страни на лицето на му.

– Какво си мислиш, че правиш? – попита Бамбам с малък глас, ушите му напълно схлупени на главата. Можеше да усети топлината от тялото на Марк и тя се сливаше с неговата собствена и имаше чувството, че по кръвта му тече лава, не кръв. – Пусни ме.

– Не и преди да кажеш, че няма да ходиш никъде – усмихна му се сладко Марк и тъмните очи се бяха спрели върху устните на Бамбам, който инстинктивно плъзна розовото си езиче по тях, навлажнявайки внезапно прекалено сухата им повърхност. – Не прави това.

– Да не правя какво? – попита разсеяно Бамбам, чиято глава вече бе започнала да се замайва, корема му свивайки и отпускайки от желанието, което кипеше в него. Усети как нещо топло и мокро потече в падатината на дупето му и една малка, ужасена част от него осъзна, че естествения му секрет се беше появил.

Марк бе предизвикал разгонването му да се случи по - рано.

С последните си сили, Бамбам се опита да го отблъсне от себе си, въпреки че всяка клетка в тялото му крещеше да се отпусне и да остави Марк да прави каквото си иска с него. Но нямаше смисъл. Марк беше по - голям и по - силен и със същия успех, можеше да се опита да премести канара.

– Моля те – прошепна хибрида умолително и плъзна бедрата си едно срещу друго, прехапвайки устни, за да спре стенанието, което заплашваше да се изтръгне от върха на езика му.

Очите на Марк потъмняха до чисто черно, последната нишка самоконтрол, която му беше останала, скъсвайки се.

Марк знаеше какво искаше и повече нямаше колебания за това, дали да си го вземе. С практикувана лекота, която можеше да дойде само със солиден опит, той използва едната си ръка, обвивайки пръстите си около протежението на брадичката и обърна лицето на Бамбам леко настрани и наведе своето собствено, спирайки се едва, когато беше на няколко милиметра.

Хибрида дишаше тежко, мускусната миризма на секрета, който вече бе попил в боксерките му, покривайки и двамата с плътно огледало. Очите на Бамбам бяха разфокосирани и той се държеше с две ръце за раменете на Марк, отказвал се от това да се бори. Вече бе твърде късно. Хилядолетните инстинкти бяха победили разума и той разтвори бедра подканящо, правейки място, което Марк не се поколеба да заеме, лягайки напълно върху младия хибрид, оставяйки тежестта му да го притесне към матрака.

– Моля – прошепна отново Бамбам, този път поради съвсем друга причина. Беше агонизиращо, колко близо бяха устните на Марк до неговите и въпреки това не се докосваха.

– Моля те какво? – прошепна също в отговор Марк.

Бамбам впери влажния си поглед в него, но не каза и дума, погледайки говорейки, това, което устата не можеше да каже.

Марк се усмихна половинчато и най - накрая пое долната устна на Бамбам между своите две, засмуквайки меката плът, наслаждавайки се на тихото мяукане, което се изниза от гърлото на хибрида и начина по - който бедрата му се се стегнаха около него, търкайки ерекцията си в корема му. Скоро езикът на Марк се плъзна между зъбите на Бамбам, поглъщайки всеки нов стон, гонейки вкусът му. Бамбам не можеше да прикрие неопитността си, но това, което не знаеше, заместваше с много ентусиазъм. Пръстите му пуснаха раменете на Марк, само за да се заровят в косата му, скубейки черните, меки кичурите грубо, твърде загубен в нежното плъзване на езикът на другото момче върху своя собствен, за да му пука за нещо друго.

Членът му гореше, затворен в боксерките и панталонът и Бамбам се отдръпна, прекъсвайки целувката и поемайки си рязко въздух.

– Какво има? – намръщи се Марк и хибрида, не без малко гордост, забеляза, колко тежко дишаше и той.

– Дрехите – отговори Бамбам и Марк се ухили, отдръпвайки се от него и стъпвайки на пода.

– Как бих могъл да откажа на подобна молба – намигна му той и във всяка друга ситуация, Бамбам щеше да завърти очите, но сега…

Сега можеше само да наблюдава, как Марк се отървава от тениската и шортите, с които бе облечен, разкривайки добре подържани мускули и гладка кожа, без грам притеснение. Боксерките бяха последни и Бамбам преглътна тежко засрамен, но и не отместващ поглед от члена на Марк, който вече бе достигнал цялото великолепие на пълните си размери. 

– А сега е твой ред – заяви Марк, дяволски чаровната му усмивка не слизайки от лицето му и Бамбам разбра, че е загазил и че ще направи една от най - големите грешки в живота си, но вече бе преминал точката, в която можеше да се откаже.

– Ти го направи – измърка смело, много по - смело от колкото се чувстваше, наблюдавайки с полу - замъглени очи, как усмивката изчезва от лицето на Марк, заменена с нещо много по - хищническо.

Какво пък, днес щеше да бъде страхотен ден да загуби девствеността си.

 

*** 

 

– Марк – ахна Бамбам, пръстите мачкайки завивките на леглото, от ъгълчето на устата му, точейки се тънка линийка слюнка. – Марк!

Марк, който бе заровил лицето си между белите глобуси на хибрида, вкусвайки ентусиазирано от естествените му сокове, изхъмка и вибрацията на гласът ми накара Бамбам да измяука, нова порция от пресеменна течност, стичайки се по ствола на членът му. Беше влудяващо. Никога преди не беше изпитвал такова удоволствие и при все това, не беше достатъчно. Колкото и прекрасен да беше езикът на Марк вътре в него, Бамбам беше разгонен и без хапчета, той нямаше да може да бъде задоволен, без нещо много по - голямо и солидно.

Но естествено, Марк трябваше да се окаже от онзи тип, който обичаше да дразни партньора си, докарвайки го до границата на кулминация, само за да го пусне от най - високото, отново и отново.

Бамбам не можеше повече. Искаше пениса на Марк и го искаше веднага.

– Марк! – изсъска вече той, опашката му разсичайки въздуха с резки, гневни движения, ушите му напълно извити назад. – Чукай ме!

Това хвана вниманието му и той се отдръпна от задните части на Бамбам, триейки брадичката си с опакото на ръката си. Осъзнавайки, с какво точно е мокра тя, нова вълна възбуда заля Бамбам той стисна мускулите на отвора си, който се затваряше около празния въздух.

– Най - накрая показа ноктите си, а котенце? – попита подигравателно Марк и думите му може би щяха да имат по - голям ефект, ако я нямаше ерекцията му.   
Бамбам предпочете да не отговоря – а и сериозно, какво можеше да отговори? – вместо това обръщайки се по гръб, оставяйки очите на Марк да обходят свободно треперещото му тяло. Дори зърната на гърдите му бяха необичайно чувствителни, все още влажни от вниманието с което ги беше обсипал Марк, редувайки нежни засмуквания с по - агресивни захапвания, болката носейки съвсем различно удоволствие. Членът на Бамбам, лежеше върху корема му и и хибрида уви пръстите около него, не издържайки повече. Облекчението, което донесе движението на ръката му бе кратко, защото само след миг, Марк отскубна ръката, изръмжавайки нещо неразбираемо. Бамбам се остави да бъде преместен, Марк хващайки го за областта зад колената, повдигайки краката му нагоре и напред, сгъвайки го почти наполовина.

– Каква хубава, малка дупка имаш – прошепна той, очите му впити в мястото, което до преди малко беше беше езикът му и Бамбам затвори очи, прехапвайки устни.

Усети главичката на пениса на Марк върху входът си и изстена, извивайки главата си назад, докато момчето започна да я търка напред - назад без всъщност да проникне, докарвайки го до нови висоти на лудостта. Неразбираеми псувни и жални молби се ронеха от устните на Бамбам, който имаше чувството, че ще умре, ако скоро не почувстваше твърдото парче мускул в себе си. Най - накрая, Марк се смили над него. Ръцете му се спуснаха на кръста му и със завидна лекота, успя да преобърне го преобърне отново, повдигайки го на ръце и крака, дупето щръкнало предизвикателно назад.

– Така е по - лесно за първия ти път – прошепна в ухото на хибрида, не пропускайки шанса да поеме най - месестата част между зъбите си.

– Какво ч-чакаш още? – успя да кажа Бамбам и в следващия миг се задави, когато десницата на Марк се стовари върху едната буза на дупето му, звукът отеквайки ясно в стаята им. Не беше шокираща толкова болката, колкото удоволствието, което се плъзна от пламналото място към цялото му тяло.

– Тук аз задавам темпото – каза гърлено Марк, миг преди най - после да проникне в Бамбам без никакви проблеми, подпомаган от естествения секрет на хибрида. – Господи, колко си горещ.

Бамбам измяука в отговор. Силата в ръцете му се изчерпи и той се стовари върху леглото, заравяйки лице в завивките, опитвайки се да намери някаква упора в тях. Можеше да се закълне, че чувства всяка веничка по членът на Марк. Можеше да усети, как пулсира в него и го изпълва по начин, който едва ли щеше да забрави някога. Писнало му да чака, той измяука отново и направи ескпериментална вълна с бедра и корем, карайки Марк да изсъска и да стегне захвата си върху кръста му.

– Само си го изпроси – изплю думите Марк и това беше единственото предупреждение, което получи Бамбам, миг преди съквартиранта му да започне да се движи диво напред - назад, изкарвайки целия си пенис, без главичката, само за да го вкара рязко отново, карайки хибрида да издава най - еротичните звуци. Едно случайно помръдване встрани и Марк уцели в десетката простата на Бамбам.

– Марк!

Марк се усмихна и повтори движението, веждите му съсредоточени в концентрация, тялото му блестейки от пот.

Не отне много време, Бамбам да свърши,отпускайки се съвсем, устата му отворена широко в опит да поеме по - големи глътки въздух.

Но Марк още не беше приключил.

Преобърна хибрида по гръб, без да излиза от него и се наведе напълно напред, целувайки нежно хибрида, който отговори ентусиазирано, тих звук, започвайки да вибрира в гърлото му.

Марк се отдръпна объркан, вперил поглед в Бамбам, който очевидно мъркаше. Неочаквана вълна на привързаност го заля и той погали нежно едната му буза, усмихвайки се, когато хибрида се потърка в дланта му, просейки се още милувки.

– Вече няма начин да те оставя – прошепна Марк и Бамбам измяука щастливо. – А сега, нека видим на какво още е способно това твое тяло.

Парите, който бе похарчил, за да разбере разгонващия период на Бамбам, определено си заслужаваха.


End file.
